You and Me
by KeironthePagan
Summary: When Soul and Maka have a huge fight over hidden feelings, Soul leaves with Maka crying on the doorsteps. On the way, Soul stops on the side of the road and can't stop crying. Forced to confess their feelings, they do it in the only way they know how...


**"You and Me"**

Summary : _When Soul and Maka have a huge fight over hidden feelings, Soul leaves with Maka crying on the doorsteps. On the way, Soul stops on the side of the road and can't stop crying. Forced to confess their feelings, they do it in the only way they know how…by singing._

* * *

><p>"God, Maka, why can't you just leave me alone!" Soul yelled as he stormed through their apartment. Maka, in tears, chased after him.<p>

"Because, I want to know what's up. You haven't been acting the same ever since...well..." Maka paused. She couldn't bare bring it up again. It pained her too much, but Soul already knew what she was talking about.

"What? This!" he pulled up his shirt, revealing the pink, now slightly faded scar. It had only happened three years ago and still Maka couldn't get over the thought. "When will you let that go! I did it because I was ready to die for my miester! When are you going to understand that?" Maka started to let the tears fall harder. Soul sighed, not wanting to hear or see it.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" He grabbed his jacket and motor keys. Maka's eyes widened. She might not be ready to confess her feelings, but she definately didn't want Soul to leave.

"No, Soul, don't leave, please!" Soul frowned, but shook his head with a growl and burst out the door. Maka chased him, her voice cracked.

"Soul, please! Come back! I-I promise I'll be stronger, just d-don't leave!" Soul growled and revved up his motorcycle.

"You've been saying that for three years, Maka. When are you going to actually do it, huh?" Soul yelled. Maka slid down on her knees and burried her face in her hands, the tears seeping through. Soul sighed.

"Good bye, Maka," he said, then revved up and sped off. Maka cried harder, her eyes red and puffy, her lips swollen. She sniffed and coughed, huddling up in a ball on the steps.

Soul mumbled as he sped off, trying desperately not to look in the mirror which revealed Maka slowly disappearing. He failed, and took one glimpse, and his heart shattered. Slowing down, he turned a curb, then stopped, killing the engine. Sliding off, he sat down on the sidewalk and hung his head. _Dammit! Why can't she just confess! _he thought. Sighing, he looked up. The sky was dark, little starts twinkling all around. Unknowingly, his thought drifted to Maka's eyes, sparkling just like the stars. Realizing what he was doing, he shook his head and sighed agian. _Why can't I confess? _he asked himself. Looking to his side, he spotted an old guitar and curiously picked it up.

Picking at it, he noticed it was perfectly in tuned, and suddenly he started strumming some chords. Having an idea, he started playing a song, and while looking back from where he came, he let himself begin to sing.

"Suffacating, I'm laying face-down upon the floor...Nothing to say, I'm speechless, can't think any more...I left you, now I'm dead, don't know what to do now...Should I move on or go and find you? Try to mend what's been broken? Fix something that's been torned?" Standing up, he strummed harder, adding more feeling. "I need ot be reborned...need to start over again...I need a new life, need to make you understand. There's nothing else I need, except you and me..." He continued strumming and walking, leaving his bike behind as he walked slowly back to Maka.

Maka sniffled and looked up, seeing the stary sky. She frowned as the stars reminded her of Soul's flashing smile, and sadly began to sing as a faint tune made it's way known in her ears.

"Can't breath, I'm sitting on the steps all along...Don't know what to do, my mind is gone...You left me, now I'm dead. Someone please help guide me...Do I go running after you or forget everything? Try to mend what's been broken? Fix something that's been torned?" Standing, she closed her eyes, the tune getting louder. "I need to be reborned! Need to start over again! I need a new life! Need to make you understand! There's nothing else I need...except you and me..." Sniffling, she stopped when she found that the tune wasn't from her head, but from beside her. Looking up, she saw Soul, an old guitar in his hands. A single tear escape his watery eyes.

"Maka, I've been such a jerk. Can you forgive me?" he asked. Maka nearly wanted to laugh as she stepped closer to Soul, tears sliding down her flushed cheeks.

"Soul, I'm the jerk. I should've confessed, should've listened. I'm sorry," she replied.

"You know, those words haunt my every thought." Maka looked confused.

"What words?"

"The ones that say I love you," he stated. Maka smiled and embraced him in a hug. Together, they started to sing.

"You can't seem to leave my mind...we need to be reborned!"

"Need to start over again," Maka added. Soul smiled.

"We need to be reborned!"

"Need to make you understand," Soul added.

"There's nothing else I need...except you and me..."

Soul dropped the guitar and together, they embraced in a never ending love. The song faded, but it stayed a memory in thier hearts.

* * *

><p>Crappy, I know, but all well. This little scene was stuck in my head and I had to write it out.<p> 


End file.
